1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the inventive concepts described herein relate to a video encoding device. In particular, the inventive concepts relate to a video encoding device for video coding following the High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) standard, and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) as a working group of the ISO/IEC technical committee and the ITU-T Video Coding Experts Group (VCEG) have organized the Joint Collaborative Team for Video Coding (JCT-VC). The JCT-VC is working on establishing the next generation of video compression for the High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) standard. The JCT-VC aims to improve coding efficiency up to 50% more than that of the H.264/AVC format, which previously had the best video compression rate. The HEVC standard has been adopted as a different coding architecture from H.264/AVC, and is designed for effective coding ranging from a small-sized video to a large-sized video. A prediction part and a transform coding part have a hierarchical quadtree structure and, in particular, the transform coding part is widely expanded to cover from small-sized transform blocks up to 32×32 transform blocks and can be coded with a hierarchical transform structure.
In the HEVC standard, a basic coding technique having a hierarchical variable block size, a prediction technique and a transform/quantization technique are used. In addition, in the HEVC standard, a loop filter operation is performed before performing an entropy coding operation. Thus, a video encoding device using the HEVC standard can increase the size of a buffer for retaining a source pixel and coding information.